Phantomheart
'''Phantomheart '''is a tall, lanky, midnight black tom with a white chest and neck, a flash of red on his chest, silky paws that have extremely sharp claws, an unusually long tail, bright golden eyes that pale closer to the pupils, and a porcelain white mask covering the right side of his face. He is a warrior of EternalClan, and roleplayed by VioletEclipse. Personality Phantomheart is a very uniquely dark character. He resembles closely that of Duskstar, another character roleplayed by VioletEclipse, yet at the same time vastly different. He's cunning, shadowy, and can outsmart just about anyone with his own intellect. From his rough and rugged past of being hated and scorned, he has built up a vision that he must hate the world too. Despite this, he manages to smile and laugh and, being an actor, pretend his emotions very well. In reality, he is mentally disturbed in several manners, sadistic and evil, but underneath his sealed heart is tenderness and kindness that he wishes to show everyone but isn't sure how to. He also is very cautious and wants to avoid trouble in any way between his clanmates, but at the same time cause as much pain to his enemies as possible. Abilities Physical Phantomheart is an illusionist, a magician of afar capable of what you may cry out, "Fake!" but is indeed extremely real. A conjuror of sorts. He's capable of: *Throwing his voice around *Fire of all sorts (rather a trademark) *turning anything upside down *walking on walls and ceilings without need of his claws *minor teleportation *can make just about anything out of nothing He has a decent strength, but it also very gawky and timid in the way he moves because of his past of abuse. Mental Phantomheart has an unusual problem-solving quality that allows him to quickly derive solutions of any sort. He's incredibly intelligent with an IQ that surely surpasses any cat (although, he's just about evenly matched with his rival, Duskstar), despite the fact he never got valid education. History Phantomheart was born as Erik to a mother named Sandra and a tom named Wulfenite. Wulfenite abandoned him the moment he saw the deformed side of the kit's face. He was an only kit, and his mother shunned him, making him wear a dried leaf-and-rag mask which was itchy and crude to hide his unfortunate features from the world. When he was 3 moons old, he ran away from home, leaving behind his hurt and joined a band of loners who constantly beat him and put him on display. When he was freed as a young tom, a division of Dark Forest's living rogues took him under their wing, but forced him to engage in forcing himself upon a she-cat, which broke his heart and made him flee again. He found among the garbage of the streets a porcelain mask, the perfect size for his head and fit to his face. He cleaned it off and always wore since then. He tricked Kramer into leaving EternalClan so that Erik could win the heart of the leader's daughter, Mintwish. Phantomheart was seen talking to Umbrastripe and showing off some of his "magic tricks" he learned from the gypsy loners as a kit. He, assisted by Umbrastripe, murders Kramer. A moon later, he seems to not be bothered a bit and continues to fall in love with Mintwish every second of the day. In Fanfictions Phantom In the fanfiction, Phantom, he is one of the two lead characters, alongside Mintwish, following how deep their love actually goes and how he would stop at nothing to win her heart, even death. It is revealed that he rescued her when she was wounded during a conflict with DawnClan. Interaction Basis Mintwish Mintwish is, as he feels, his one true love, and will stop at nothing to claim her as his. Darkbloom Darkbloom is the one cat standing in the way of him with Mintwish, and he wants to see the cat grovel at his feet. Duskstar Although this relationship will probably never be fully explained, they've met from kithood and were rivals ever since. Also being the leader of EternalClan, naturally the master of trickery, Phantomheart, would resent Duskstar's unusual sense of kindness to every cat. Sandra He and his mother have a "special" hatred for each other. She would beat him as a kit and he would cry, only making her angrier. Family Mother Sandra (Mother, Alive) Father Wulfenite (Father, Alive) Sister Lynette (half-sister, Alive) Quotes *"It'a not right to judge a cat based on their looks...a lot of cats are nice once you know them." *"Don't you tell me to keep away from Mintwish, Darkbloom. If you say I'm a demon, then your soul is foul and rotten." *Phantomheart: Daroga!? When'd you get here? :Daroga: Might I request you resist the compulsion to call me such childish demeanors? My name is Nadir, and you of all cats know that. :Phantomheart: I was never fond of your opinions. :Daroga: Whenever you're ready to close your mouth and heed my warning, I will kindly abide. Trivia *Phantomheart is going to kill Cinderwinter. *Phantomheart has been confirmed to, in the distant future, be the mate of Mintwish and have several kits, one of which is named Scarletkit. *He will cross paths with his family not too far away. Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Tom Category:Toms Category:Clan Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Former Loner Category:EternalClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Roleplay Characters Category:4pinkbear's Roleplay Cats